


writing the words on your skin with blood and with fire

by Cashay



Series: writing the words on your skin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot more than a kiss to seal a deal with an angel. And when the angel becomes a God there is a new contract to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	writing the words on your skin with blood and with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> **Title:** writing the words on your skin with blood and with fire  
>  **Author:** [](http://cashay.livejournal.com/profile)[**cashay**](http://cashay.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Castiel/Crowley  
>  **Spoilers:** **SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON SIX!** Don't even read the summary if you don't want to be spoiled!  
>  **Warnings:** rough sex, D/s undertones, kind-of-but-not-really torture, dub-con at the end, God!Castiel, porn with some plot  
>  **Word Count:** 2033  
>  **Summary:** It takes a lot more than a kiss to seal a deal with an angel. And when the angel becomes a God there is a new contract to be written.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/profile)[**tiptoe39**](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/) who made me write this plot bunny. I hope you enjoy your porn with some plot :D  
>  No beta, sorry ;)

Crowley had never thought he would one day fuck an angel. But here he was, Castiel squirming beneath him while he took his time to slowly stretch the Angel. Was there anything sweeter than taking an angels virginity while sealing a deal? Crowley didn't think so.

At first Castiel had done his best to stay as impassive as ever. It had only worked until Crowley had been done with writing the contract on his arms and had taken his time to suck and bite his way down Castiel's chest to his nipples. When he had taken the hardened nipple into his mouth it had been the first time Castiel had made a sound, a low whine in the back of his throat.

As Crowley had worked his way down and had slowly licked over the head of Castiel's cock the angel had lost it, moaning and aimlessly thrusting up into the heat of Crowley's mouth. The demon had let him, taking it all the way down his throat until Castiel had come screaming with enough angelic power that Crowley had to protect his ears and eyes. Angelic semen didn't taste very different though.

But he wasn't done yet, he still had to cover Castiel's legs and more importantly there still was the fun part to come. That was how Castiel had found himself face down on the bed. Crowley had taken his time, licking up the inside of Castiel's legs and still writing, always writing.

Slowly he was stretching Castiel, exploring his inside carefully. At first he pressed only one finger into the tight heat of Castiel's hole. The angel whimpered under him, his face pressed into the bed and Crowley was sure he was ashamed for the lust he was experiencing. Oh this was only the beginning he would have Castiel begging for more by the time he was finished with this contract.

Crowley pushed a second finger inside, hooking his fingers downwards to hit Castiel's prostate and if the the little broken moans where anything to go by he had found it. He kept massaging the spot until Castiel was clenching down around his fingers, moaning and trashing with pleasure.  
Only then the demon added a third finger, continuing to stretch and massage Castiel's inside. The angel was so tight only the thought of being inside him was enough to get a little moan of pleasure from Crowley.

He knew Castiel was on the edge again by the way he was clawing at the bedding, ripping it apart while he thrust back onto Crowley's fingers. He was already silently begging and that was enough for Crowley to pull his fingers out and before Castiel had a chance to do anything but make a distressed noise Crowley lined up at his hole and sank inside with a long moan.

Castiel was incredibly tight, his wall's clenching around Crowley's cock as they fought to get used to the intruder. But Crowley didn't give them time to adjust, instead pushing forward until he had bottomed out.

Now Castiel wasn't the only one who was breathing ragged, it was hard for Crowley to stay in control with such a pliant and hot, inexperienced angel beneath him. Castiel was mewling by now, thrusting back against Crowley in a desperate, silent plea for more.

But Crowley wasn't going to waste this unique opportunity and besides he still had a contract to write. So after the first hard and fast thrusts he forced himself to calm down and go slower, more gentle.

While he was gently rocking into Castiel's body he started to write again. He started on his neck, elegant movements with a raven quilt he had picked just for this occasion. The color of the feather was the same as Castiel's hair and the red ink, a mix of Crowley's and Castiel's blood made Castiel's beautiful skin look even paler. Crowley was sure it brought out his eyes but the angel had kept them closed the whole time.  
“So beautiful.” he murmured, the first thing he had said since he had finally gotten Castiel naked.

The other being jerked under him but Crowley wouldn't let him move, one hand held him down while the other continued to write the contract on that marvelous back.

He felt himself getting closer, pulled to the edge by the tight heat that was Castiel, but he didn't allow himself to let go. Not yet, he still needed to finish the contract and no matter how tempting it was to just take Castiel hard and fast and mark him his in a whole different way he was still a demon bound to certain rules.

So he continued writing and slowly rocking back and forth inside Castiel. The angel had gone suspiciously quiet but every now and then he would whine or make one of those little, enticing moans.

And then, finally, after what seemed like eternity to Crowley the contract was done. He discarded the feather, suddenly forcing Castiel's onto his knees. Because the contract still needed to be completed, which meant they needed to reach completion.

Castiel was getting far more expressive now, moaning and pushing back into him while Crowley finally allowed himself to fuck into Castiel as hard as he had wanted to from the start. From there on it all ended in a kind of haze, at least for Crowley who only remembered shouting his release before muffling that shout by biting into Castiel's neck.

Castiel was lax under him, boneless from pleasure but he was still not looking at Crowley. The Demon stayed there for a moment, lying on top of Castiel, still seated inside of him while he tried to catch his breath. It was rather comfortable on top of Castiel but he didn't want anyone accusing him on enjoying human – or angelic – contact out of sex, even if dozing off right here sounded like a good plan. Making deals could be so tiresome.

He ended up standing up anyway, no need to get to cozy with the angel who would surely try to betray him. Crowley was dressed with a thought and threw one last look at Castiel.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

  
**~*~**   


Crowley had never thought he would be one day fucked by an angel, this time he was the one lying on his stomach on the bed. Castiel was surprisingly gentle in opening him up for the whole vengeful God thing. Even though Crowley was a demon and didn't mind a little pain as he would heal rather fast he was glad.

Glad until he felt the soaring pain of _something_ on his back. He cried out in agony, only dimly aware that Castiel had pushed into him. The pain moved, it was strong, stronger than what he was used from hell and that meant something.

Castiel was slowly moving inside of him, just like Crowley had moved when he had written the contract on the back of the angel. And then it hit the demon. The pain on his back, searing through him like all the worst pains ins hell combined and multiplied by some insanely high number, was writing.

“It is time for a new contract Crowley.”

Castiel's voice was loud and clear, the only thing other than the pain that Crowley could take in. He was pretty sure that was what the bastard had intended.

And while the writing on his back continued Castiel kept talking to him. He told him about the changes in their contract, how Crowley was going to be his servant and only his. How he would be punished if he ever betrayed him again. How he would never leave Castiel's side again, follow him wherever Castiel would lead.

It went on and on like that, Crowley barely conscious after the first few minutes of searing, burning, consuming pain. But Castiel kept him from slipping away completely.

And then, suddenly, the pain was gone. Just as surprisingly as it had come it disappeared again, leaving a keening, trembling Crowley behind. It took a few moments for him to realize that Castiel was still fucking into him, slowly and gently.

But the thrusts soon turned to a far less gentle and far more harsh pace as Castiel apparently decided it was enough with the soft treatment. Crowley made a really embarrassing, whiny sound as Castiel pulled him up by his hips and pushed farther into him.

If the sounds Castiel made were any indication he enjoyed that faster pace very much and Crowley himself couldn't complain too much either. Not after Castiel had angled his thrusts to meet his prostate, making him keen and shake every single time Castiel moved.

He knew Castiel was close to coming when his rhythm faltered and he just moved in fast, forceful jerks. Again that pathetic whine escaped him because fuck he had just gotten it up and this so wasn't supposed to be over.

But a growling Castiel and a rather harsh tug at his being made him hold still as Castiel finished inside him. He could still feel Castiel in him, hot and burning, even after Castiel had pulled out. But before he could contemplate that new quality to Castiel's semen some more he was flipped around and gazed up into the face of a rather tender looking Castiel.

The angel, no God, suddenly took the quill again, which was the same that Crowley had used the last time they made a contract, he only noted this dully in the back of his mind before the pain returned and consumed his whole being.

When it stopped this time he could see something silver glinting on his chest but before he could take a closer look Castiel had swallowed him down and he forgot how to think for a whole different reason.

It didn't take him long to come with Castiel moving up and down his length without a gag reflex and without the need to breath. The possessive hand curled around his thigh helped too and so did the two fingers buried inside of him, hitting his prostate in time with Castiel swallowing around his length.

He cried out when he came, Castiel's hand clenching into his thigh as he swallowed. When the new God came up his lips were slightly swollen and his hair was mussed but he still looked as smug as Crowley ever remembered Castiel looking.

Crowley was sure Castiel would disappear now but instead the new God tucked him closer on a leash, attached to a collar, that was in turn attached to his throat which he hadn't noticed until right now. For a moment Crowley considered resisting, but Castiel's eyes flashed in a dangerous gleam and Crowley immediately reconsidered.

He was a demon after all, he did what he had to do to survive and pissing off a new, very mighty God was definitely more than suicidal.

So Crowley went with the pull and ended up in Castiel's lap where he felt rather out of place until Castiel slowly petted his hair. Then it started to make sense. Castiel wanted, no needed, complete devotion and love from someone. The Winchesters had disappointed him, everyone had disappointed him and the new God yearned for someone to stay. And since people never stayed with him if they had a choice he had apparently decided to take that choice away.

Crowley found he could rather live with being the consort of a God, especially one so powerful. And the sex was mindblowing, even though a bit painful. Slowly he rose from the position in Castiel's lap, ignoring the angry scowl. Instead he took a look at his chest which had in bold letters written _'Mine'_ over it, accompanied by Enochian sigils which, if Crowley remembered right, meant ownership.

“I find I rather like our new contract.” he announced before he kissed Castiel, once more devouring his mouth. “And I rather like the new God.”

If the arms pulling him closer were any indication, Castiel was more than pleased with him taking the initiative. Yes, he was sure he was going to love being the consort of a God.


End file.
